


Marilyn and The Doctor

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's not the only one who's dabbled in the world of literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marilyn and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> I promised a get well ficlet!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Who, I'm not making money from fanfiction. If I did, my life would be complete.

"Oh, hey Mels, didn't see you there." Mels looked up from her book briefly as Amelia entered her room. The redhead threw her book bag down on the ground and shucked off her wellies. "Climb in through the window, did you?"  
  
Mels shrugged. "Your mum banned me from coming over, remember?" She pulled Amelia's duvet up to her chin and returned to the words on the page.  
  
"What are you reading?" Amelia said as she plonked herself down cross-legged at the bottom of the bed.  
  
Holding the book closer to her face, Mels stuffed down a flash of annoyance. "Nothing."  
  
"Can't be nothing if you can't even be bothered to speak to me. Didn't take you for much of a reader, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, well." She tried her best to ignore Amelia's pout as she focused on the words. She'd reached a critical part of the book and the interruption was setting her teeth on edge. "If I'd have known your little date with Rory was going to end early, I'd have gone somewhere else."  
  
"Shut up, it wasn't a date."  
  
"That's not what Rory said." She heard Amelia's hmph of indignation and then suddenly the book was snatched from her hands. "Oi! Give that back."  
  
"Nope." Amelia danced out of her reach and went to sit in the window to examine the book. "Ooh. Marilyn and The Doctor. You found a book about the Doctor? Where'd you get this?"  
  
"It's not about the Doctor, stupid." Mels gritted her teeth. "It's just a story."  
  
"Yeah it is. Look, it says so right in the name. The Doctor."  
  
"A doctor."  
  
"The Doctor," Ameila said. She flipped it open to where Mels had been reading. "So what's it about then?"  
  
"It's just a dumb story. Give it back, okay?" Mels felt her cheeks begin to flush.  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. She ran her finger down the page, and then her eyes grew wide. "Oho, I see what type of book this is," she cackled, "it's a soppy romance!"  
  
"It's not. It's just rubbish." She swiped for the book but Amelia jumped up on the windowsill and held it out of her reach.

"'You're not really Marilyn, are you?' he said, his voice caressing her like velvet." Amelia began to read. "'Wouldn't you like to know?' she said as she ran a finger down from his bowtie." She stopped and looked at Mels. "The Doctor wears a bowtie?"  
  
Mels looked up at her with her hands on her hips and her cheeks dark red. "It's not the Doctor, stupid."  
  
"It so is. Hello, look at this bit: Marilyn dragged him behind the ivy and pulled his lips to hers. Her kiss was like fire and he couldn't help but respond. She began to unbutton him, and even though he knew it was so wrong, he also knew it was so right. Her hands wrapped around his member--" Amelia squealed and dropped the book. "Oh my god! Ew! The Doctor does it with Marilyn Monroe?"  
  
"But she's not really Marilyn." Mels pounced for the book but Amelia was quicker once again.  
  
Shaking the book at her, she said, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"The library had them, okay. There's a whole series. Cleopatra and the Doctor, Elizabeth and the Doctor. Mata Hari and the Doctor..."  
  
Amelia gasped. "And you read them all? Even... even the naughty bits?"  
  
Mels squirmed, but then she grinned. "Especially the naughty bits. In fact, if you turn to page 56, you'll see exactly type of bad boy the Doctor really is."  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was asleep.  It wasn't often that he did so, and usually not for long, but they'd just come through another hair-raising adventure, where once again their lives were on the line, and the Doctor had come up with something clever and bold to get them out of their predicament. And, as per usual, they'd ended in a tangle of limbs on this very bed where he now cradled one of her pillows, naked and thoroughly spent.  
  
Sometimes, she fell asleep with him, but sometimes not even post-coital bliss was enough to allow her to wind down, and she grew restless. River arched out of the bed and dragged on a dressing gown--her clothes would have to be incinerated--before she padded out the room. She wandered the TARDIS corridors aimlessly until she came upon the Doctor's study.  
  
The place was a mess, the desk filled with a universe worth of bric-a-brac, TARDIS parts, small significant curios and the bones of a new sonic screwdriver he was working on. She suspected he was making it as a gift for her, but she never asked.  
  
As she let her fingers trail across the dusty edge of his desk, they caught on a latch. A drawer she hadn't known existed sprang open. River could never resist a secret and she peeked inside.  
  
Later she sat on the edge of the bed, a typed and bound manuscript open in her lap. As the Doctor blinked, waking from his sleep, she began to read, "Her hands wrapped around his member, and he shuddered in ecstasy. 'Let me take care of you,' she said as she sank to her knees in front of him. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her swallowing him whole. 'Don't stop,' he pleaded. He'd never felt anything like it even though he was over nine-hundred-years old--"  
  
"River?" He was fully awake as he sat up and stared at her. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh sweetie," she said, her mouth a full smirk, "You bad, bad boy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She waved the manuscript at him. "I'm talking about this. Have you been documenting our... dates?"  
  
"No!" He flushed. "I... I mean, not specifically."  
  
Looking down at the typed page, River raised an eyebrow. "I'd say you were very specific. I was there, remember? Your prose might be a bit purple, but you've hardly left anything out. Good thing I've done Marilyn, though, otherwise this would have been quite the spoiler. Are there others?"  
  
"No, no. Course not." He said, shaking his head a bit too vigorously.  
  
"No? Are you sure? Not 'Cleopatra and The Doctor?' or 'Elizabeth' or 'Mata Hari'?"  
  
His eyes went wide. "But, but--I gave those to the publisher, already. How can you know about them?"  
  
"Because, sweetie, I read the whole series when I was thirteen." She gave him a steady look. "And so did my mother."


End file.
